User blog:Lasifer/Fallout User Tourney: Arrow vs. Ethank
Welcome to... ROUND 1! JACK COBB VS. KOYOTO! Jack Cobb (Arrow) Advanced Riot Gear.png|Advanced riot gear Nightstalker.png|Nightstalker MFC Cluster.png|MFC Clsuter Marksman Carbine.png|Colt Model 933 KatanaGRA.png|Katana Ranger Sequoia.png|Ranger Sequoia Koyoto (Ethank) Stealth Suit Mk.II.png|Stealth Suit Mk. II Nightstalker.png|Nightstalker NukaGrenade.png|Nuka-Grenade BOZAR.png|BOZAR LAER.png|LAER PIA.png|Protonic Axe PlasmaDefender.png|Plasma Defender Battle Jack Cobb looked around him as he approached the town of Goodsprings, the dust swirling around his feet with every step of his boots. The light of the early morning casting a warm glow over the town and clouds of dust dancing across the sky, this was the wasteland he as at home with. He knew what to expect, small towns like this were common throughout the wasteland that he made his home, and GoodSprings was no stranger to him, but he didn’t have time to dwell on memory, He had a job to do. “Come on girl,” He said to the creature beside him, “We’ve work to do.” The nightstalker followed closely behind him, tasting the air with her tongue as she went. He had been hired to track down an Ex-Brotherhood of Steel Paladin who was in possession of some advanced tech. He didn’t ask how the people that hired him knew so much. They paid well and some men prefer to keep their secrets, and he wasn’t one to push. This wasn’t going to be easy. Even without their trademarked armor, Paladins were well trained and often equipped with some of the best tech in the wastes. Cobb hadn’t come across many of them in the past, but the few were tough, trained, and very difficult to take down. He would have his hands full. Donning his helmet he walked into the small town. Koyoto quickly turned around to look behind him. Relieved it was only a shadow, he turned back to help Chet unload some merchandise into the store. After leaving the Brotherhood, Koyoto was always on the alert, worried he might see a suit of power armor approach him at any moment. The Brotherhood did not take rejection well. Whipping these thoughts from his head once again he handed off the final crate to Chet who thanked him for the extra hands. “Anytime” He answered simply. Growing up under Elder Lyons, Koyoto had done his best for the communities in the Capital wasteland, but here in the harsh Mojave, communities seemed to help themselves. After coming west and clashing with the different ideals of the western Brotherhood, he settled quietly down in Goodsprings. The town of course welcomed a working citizen. Koyoto felt he rather enjoyed the life. While he left the Capital Wasteland communities, he found that he could help best just living in the town, lending his expertise to whatever was needed. Turning back down the road, with the sun rising over the ridge in the east, he began to walk to the doc’s house to see if he could be of any use there with Steve, his faithful companion, following suit. But his walk was interrupted when a small girl ran up to him. He knew her from around town, and she seemed very worried. ‘Calm down,” he said to her in the best calming voice he could muster, “What’s wrong?” “There is a man in town, he’s got alot of guns and is asking for you!” she spat out rather fast. The words ran through his mind at an alarming rate. Could it be the Brotherhood? Or a Mercenary? Anyone in the Mojave would kill for even some of his tech. No, no one could have possibly know who he was or what he had, he had been living quietly for years! “Quickly, go get your family and go to your house” He told her. She nodded and ran off the other direction. “Come on Steve, this can’t happen, not here.” He said, half to the nightstalker half to himself. Whoever this was, the worry in the girl’s voice meant she thought he wasn’t here for a talk. Running back to his house on the edge of town, he burst through the door and grabbed his gear. Throwing some of the Brotherhood related tech under a floor board and donning his armor and weapons he suited up for a confrontation. “Maybe, I’m just being paranoid Steve” he thought looking at his weapon. But suddenly a gun shot rang through his ears and he and Steve ran out of the house. Cobb’s Sequoia rang in his hands as he fired in the air. “I know you’re here Koyoto, come out now and no one gets hurt.” He bellowed through his helmet. The town’s people are stalling him and he had just about enough of it. One woman even attacked him with a dog, but he had managed to put her in her place rather easily. He hadn’t hurt her, it wasn’t his way. He wanted to get this done quickly and easily, without any unnecessary collateral damage, it was his business. If this guy was a former Paladin, a gunshot in the middle of town would clearly get his attention. But it almost guaranteed a fight, which if he could avoid he would. He didn’t have orders to kill this man, just take from him what he didn’t need. Saffron, behind him, let out a low hiss. Holstering his side arm, he turning to see what had grabbed her attention he saw a man some from around the corner of one of the buildings. Clad in an armor he had never seen before, and wielding an energy weapon he was here to collect, Cobb knew this was his man. He was however surprised to see him accompanied by a nightstalker like himself. “What do you want with me? Whatever it is, leave the townspeople out of this.” Koyoto said simply, looking at the Mercenary about 20 yards away from him. His head turned to see a knocked out Sunny Smiles and a growling Cheyenne next to her. “My name is Jack Cobb, and my quarrel is not with them, and I’ll leave them right as they are if they do not interfere with my job,” He answered back plainly, “Simply, I know who you are Koyoto, and I’m here to collect some objects in your possession, let me do that and neither you or the people of the town get hurt. I am not here to hurt anyone.” Koyoto had heard of the name before, he was a well-known mercenary in the west. “What is it you want?” Koyoto asked as many of the citizens of the town retreated to higher ground. “We can start with that rifle and axe you have there, some very powerful people would like those, along with what info you have on the Brotherhood of Steel” Cobb yelled back. Shocked by what this mercenary knew about him, but undeterred in his stance. “I can’t let you take those, Leave this town now.” He readied his LAER preparing to fight. Cobb pulled out his Marksman Carbine as well. He did not however notice the Mercenary’s nightstalker, who had shrewdly slinked off into the town. “I would rather we get this over civilly, but if we must…” Cobb answered without a sound of worry in his voice. Koyoto was to fight, and he was going to if it meant protecting both the town, and the Brotherhood, spurred on by the sneaky suit in his ear “Time to fight!” Immediately shots rang out from Cobb’s marksman carbine. Five shots in total fired immediately from Cobb’s deft hands. Koyoto dove out of the way firing in turn as he felt the impact of four of the shots hit him in the armor. The blue bolt from his LAER passing right by Cobb’s head. Rolling back onto his feat Koyoto fired twice more, missing the first and hitting Cobb in the thigh with the second. The Mercenary had moved back behind cover and fired five more shots, only to miss the fast moving former Paladin, who had rolled behind a building corner and readied two more shots. The first shot impacting Cobb’s shoulder, preventing him from firing a second volley. Recovering from the first shot Cobb was greeted by the second shot directly in his helmet. The force of the energy bolt hit the mercenary with such force that he became unbalanced, falling to the ground behind him, but not before he fired off two more shots from his Carbine. Koyoto watched his opponent fall to the ground only to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder where Cobb’s shot’s had penetrated his armor. The pain was making it hard to grip his rifle, which he had trained on the mercenary. “Take this. I don’t want you to die” a voice chimed in his ear before relief rushed to his shoulder from a shot of Med-x and a stimpak. Ducking back into cover and putting his LAER away, Koyoto drew his Plasma Defender. “Steve,” Koyoto uttered in a harsh whisper ton his companion. The nigtstalker, who had been behind him titled his head and uttered a small hiss in reply. Koyoto tilted his head toward the direction of the fallen mercenary. With an almost excited expression, as excited as his reptilian face could manage, Steve turned toward Cobb’s direction. Lowering his back, the nightstalker crept carefully toward his opponent. Koyoto looked up to see Steve about to round the barrels between him and Cobb, when he heard a low hiss. “Steve!” Koyoto yelled before seeing a swift blur of motion and his beloved companion being knocked aside by another creature. Over Steve stood another nightstalker, wrestling to get up Steve writhed under Saffron’s legs. Saffron plunged her teeth into his side causing him to let out a large yelp, but the Paladin’s nightstalker wasn’t out yet. Rolling onto his back, Steve pushed off the other nightstalker and the two began a vicious fight. The sounds off flesh tearing and dogs yelling, growling, screaming could be heard echoing throughout the town with the occasional hiss. Running out of his position to try and save his companion, Koyoto readied his sidearm on the foreign nightstalker, but the two were too entangled for him to risk the shot. But something else caught Koyoto’s attention; Cobb was gone. It was with the timing of this realization that Koyoto felt a large impact on his head, knocking out any thoughts momentarily. Stumbling and turning, he looked up in time to see a second of Cobb’s fists land against his jaw. Koyoto landed on the ground, feeling the blood pool inside his mouth. Turning again he saw Cobb’s boot above him. His training however was faster than that. Within and instant he grabbed Cobb’s leg, whirled himself into an upright position and twisted the mercenary around. Taking the opportunity, Koyoto derived a swift kick to Cobb’s back, knocking the mercenary to the ground this time. “You’ve got some moves for a kid” Cobb said standing back up, almost unfazed. Before Koyoto could respond Cobb was upon him. The mercenary deliverd two quick hits to the Paladin’s sides, where his armor was the lightest, followed by a square hit again to Koyoto’s jaw, and another to his neck. Koyoto reeled, more so in surprise than in pain. The suit administered some more Med-x to soothe his pain, but he could still feel the wound in his shoulder and he could tell his jaw was out of place. Koyoto moved himself out of the way of the next hit, rolling several feet away and jumping behind a building. “Running isn’t going to stop me,” yelled the mercenary, “Why don’t you just give me your equipment and your information? It’ll mean no harm comes to you, your pet, or these townspeople.” “I am not giving you anything!” Koyoto yelled in reply, “And I am not about to let you harm these townspeople. And you’re in for a surprise if you think you’re going to take me.” Somewhere in the distance growls and yelps could be heard “Come on Steve…” Koyoto whispered to himself. “You know it’s the responsible thing to do,” Cobb replied, his voice seemingly closer than before, “We can end this now without needless death. Or I will end it. Without that condition. You have a choice, Keep the information from me to protect the Brotherhood at the expense of these folk and your life, or protect this town by handing me what I came here for.” Koyoto wasn’t about to let either of those happen, and drawing his proton axe he was about to prove it. Hearing a boot fall around the corner, Koyoto knew he was in luck, the mercenary would not see his attack coming. Lifting the heavy axe over his head and deftly jumping around the corner at Cobb, Koyoto brought his axe down right at the mercenary’s head. KLANG! His motion had come to a dead stop, his axe still in the air. Yet the force of an impact rang through his arms. Looking up he saw the source of the noise and impact. Between his Axe and Cobb was a long sword held horizontally. Cobb’s Katana had caught the axe just below the blade, and Cobb’s grip was strong. The mercenary was never in any real danger from the attack and he knew it. “That’s a nice weapon you have there,” Cobb said with a smile, in the distance a nightstalker yelp could be heard echoing again as a similar battle raged on elsewhere, “but you see, I’ve been in this game a long time now.” Cobb pulled back his Katana and sidestepped the axe. Pulling himself to the side Cobb delivered a quick slash to Koyoto’s side and another to his back. The first cutting into the former paladin’s flesh. “''nothing to deep''” Koyoto thought to himself, in turn reading a swing at his opponent. His Axe swung with grace, only to glide through the air over the mercenary’s head as he ducked and slashed again at Koyoto. “ARRRGH” Koyoto grunted in pain. Administering the last of its Med-X, the sneaky suit chimmed in to remind him as the pain was dulled. Realizing his opponent was more agile and faster with his weapon, Koyoto decided on a change of tactics. Lunging himself at Cobb who readied himself, Koyoto instead dropped his axe mid momentum and rolled out of the way of Cobb. Ducking behind some buildings and moving to the other side of town drawing his Bozar. Seeing his target flee brought a chuckle from the Mercenary. Sheathing his Katana and placing Koyoto’s axe in a place he’d remember, Cobb did not follow. Instead he drew his Sniper rifle and backed up the nearby hill. Koyoto was confident he could end this here, if up close was too dangerous, it would have to be down to distance. Climbing on to a nearby house, readied his rifle. But his confidence began to fade when he realized Cobb had not only not followed, but was nowhere to be seen. Looking around through his scope he noticed a small glint of light on the distant hill. “Oh no—“ Koyoto said under his breath as he realized what he was looking at. But the realization came too late, as suddenly a loud shot echoed across the town, followed by a sharp pain in his chest. His armor had stopped the shot, but the force was reverberating throughout his body. A second shot rang out, and a third, with two more hitting him in the chest and shoulder. Lining up his own shot before it was too late, Koyoto let his Bozar fly. Holding down he trigger on what was essentially a light machine gun, a hail of bullets shot out, all streaking to their target. Cobb had been prepared to end the fight with one final shot as he reloaded his sniper rifle, but his chance for victory had been cut short by a stream of bullets hitting the ground and rocks around him. He couldn’t stay here long. Leaping and rolling down the hill back into the town for safety, Cobb was hit by several shots, two one of which pierced his side, another cracking the lenses on his helmet. Taking it off and walking back into the town, Cobb sat and lined up another shot, with a very specific target in mind. “Where did you go?” Koyoto wondered, looking around the town through his scope. Sitting up he thought to himself, “You can’t have gone to f-AAHH!!” His thoughts inturrptend by exploding glass and metal, and a bullet hitting him in the shoulder. His scope had exploded, and the bullet that hit it tumbled into his shoulder. “You bastard” Koyoto mumbled to himself, putting his rifle away and sliding off the roof. Cobb had hit exactly what he had aimed for. Looking down the road he could see Cobb coming down in his direction once again wielding his marksman carbine. Cobb was in the middle of the road, a good distance from any of the houses, which gave Koyoto just the chance was looking for. Pulling out his hand fashioned grenade, Koyoto primed and launched his most powerful weapon he had on him. This had to do it. He watched as Cobb noticed the grenade as it landed by his feet. Cobb leaped away but was carried by the blast and slammed though a nearby fence, hitting the ground hard. Cobb’s body ached, he was determined to fight the pain. He was tough, but a force like that would take a moment to get back up from. Luckily had had just managed to avoid the heart of the explosion. ''If that’s how he wants to play, then so be it.''Priming two of his own grenades, he lobbed the mess of wire and fusion cells at Koyoto, who, in a quick move, jumped behind cover, only to be knocked to the ground by a third. Cobb’s MFC grenades were a mess. Even if Koyoto could avoid the grenade cluster itself, the explosive radius was far too great. He felt the heat radiate from them. The first two had rained down with green hellfire all around him, destroying crates and various objects nearby. One stray grenade even killed a bighorner kept nearby. Koyoto couldn’t let Cobb do this to the town. As he jumped out of the way of the second cluster, the force from the third shoved him forward into the ground. His suit wasn’t only beaten, but it was no longer talking to him either. This was bad. Pulling out his trusted Sequoia as we walked toward his target, Cobb had enough of this fight. He was injured, tired, and beaten to hell. But worst of all, this job was taking to long, and he wanted his payment. He had a reputation to uphold. Koyoto was on the ground ahead of him, looking up at him with a bleeding noise and jaw. As he approached, both men were caught off guard when two tumbling masses of growling flesh flesh rolled out into the road. The two nightstalkers separated from ech other, prepared to continue their fight. Both creauteres were injured, tired, and worn, but both were determined to keep fighting until he other didn’t. “Let’s end this,” Cobb said sternly, walking past his Saffron to the other nightstalker who growled weekly at him. Cobb leveled his sequoia at the beast and fired into it. With a yelp the nightstalker fell to the ground, a large hole in its side. But Steve stood back up slowly, and growled again, barley standing. “I’ll give you credit. You can hold you own” Cobb said to the nightstalker before leveling his sidearm at his the nightstalker’s head. A loud shout rang out and echoed through the town. Steve’s body fell limp to the ground. Koyoto yelled out in anger, drawing his plasma defender. He angrily fired several shots at Cobb. Most of them missing, but a few of the super-heated bolts of plasma hit their mark, burning parts of Cobb’s already damaged armor, searing his flesh. Cobb ignored the pain and tilted his head to Saffron. His companion leaped out of the way of the shots and clamped her jaw on Koyoto’s arm. “ARRGGH” Koyoto grunted in pain, dropping his side arm. “You could have saved yourself,” Cobb said coldly, “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, even you if I could have avoided it. But you wouldn’t let that happen. I’m going to take your weapons and whatever other tech you have to my employer. Goodbye Koyoto.” He once again leveled his side arm, this time not at the pet, but it’s master. The last thing Koyoto saw was the barrel of Cobb’s Sequoia. A final shot rang out throughout the town of Goodsprings. The last between these two warriors, though probably not the last the town would see. The wastes are a harsh place. Notes You decide where the fight will be! *Goodsprings and Goodsrping Outskirts *Freeside *Another location of your choosing Good votes are full, bad are half, etc. etc. Category:Blog posts